


O melhor dia ruim das nossas vidas

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [10]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Sherlock Holmes e Joan Watson eram duas pessoas independentes, mas solitárias, que se recusavam a admitir tal situação para si mesmos e se viam incapazes de compreender o vazio que sentiam. Porém, um dia em suas vidas monótonas, coisas estranhas aconteceram. Coisas bobas, pequenas e desprezíveis à primeira vista, mas que podiam mudar absolutamente tudo em suas vidas. E tudo mudou. *Continuação de You Had a Bad Day.*
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	O melhor dia ruim das nossas vidas

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e a Robert Doherty. A canção Bad Day, bem como seu clipe, não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao cantor Daniel Powter, à atriz Samarie Armstrong e ao ator que ainda não identifiquei.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

_“Você teve um dia ruim_

_Você está pra baixo_

_Você canta uma canção triste apenas para contornar isso_

_Você diz que não sabe_

_Você me fala pra não mentir_

_Você força um sorriso e sai para um passeio_

_Você teve um dia ruim_

_A câmera não mente_

_Você está desabando e você realmente não se importa_

_Você teve um dia ruim_

_Você teve um dia ruim”_

– Estava tocando essa no rádio no dia em que nos conhecemos – ela falou sorrindo ao fitar o celular em cima da mesa da cozinha, conectado a alguma estação de rádio.

Sentiu mãos fortes a abraçarem por trás e a barba por fazer arranhar seu pescoço quando ele a beijou ali.

– Foi o melhor dia ruim da minha vida – Sherlock sussurrou em seu ouvido e sorriu.

– Sim, foram três dias péssimos pra nós dois – Joan respondeu, virando-se para ele e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço – Mas aquele último foi o melhor dia ruim das nossas vidas.

Sherlock a puxou mais apertado pela cintura, quase erguendo-a do chão, beijando-a profundamente nos lábios e a arrastando para o primeiro andar da casa.

******

A bela asiática voltava do mercado algumas horas depois, parando brevemente em frente a sua casa. Ela e Sherlock haviam se casado alguns anos depois de se conhecerem naquela noite chuvosa ao final do turno do trabalho. Tinham deixado para trás seus apartamentos solitários e comprado outro lugar. Era um tríplex nas redondezas de seus antigos lares. Não era um lugar gigantesco, mas ainda assim bem maior do que parecia ser por fora e com um acesso para a cobertura do último andar. Tinha um ar antigo, que se mesclava bem à modernidade que ambos mantinham. Era um lugar aconchegante para se viver.

Acordando de suas lembranças, ela subiu os poucos degraus até a porta de entrada e adentrou a casa com os dois sacos do mercado, seguindo pelo pequeno corredor da entrada, se deparando com uma cena que a fez rir. Sherlock, sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de estar, tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, observando Kitty, sua filha de nove anos pulando loucamente no sofá e morrendo de rir, enquanto Alistair, de oito anos, brincava no chão com Clyde e Sadie, o casal de tartarugas de estimação.

Kitty pouco se parecia com Joan à primeira vista, havia puxado bastante à família de Sherlock. Tinha cabelos ruivos alaranjados, e olhos cinza claro. Era atrevida, às vezes rebelde, e muitas vezes tinha ideias excêntricas como o pai, também era protetora como ele, mas era tão amorosa quanto a mãe. Allistar, apesar de muito parecido com Sherlock, tinha muitos traços de Joan. Cabelos castanho escuros, olhos puxados, azulados como os de Sherlock, e sardas.

– Mamãe!! – As duas crianças quase gritaram de alegria ao vê-la.

Joan sorriu e entregou os dois pacotes a Sherlock, que viera em seu socorro, em seguida abraçando os dois filhos.

– Eu amo tanto vocês! – Ela os ergueu em seu abraço, fazendo os irmãos rirem.

Quando os soltou, ambos correram para pular no sofá vermelho. Sherlock deixou as compras na cozinha e juntou-se a ela para observar.

– O cabelo dela não estava trançado quando a mandamos pra escola.

– Eu trancei.

– Está parecendo a princesa Anna.

– Essa é a intenção.

Joan riu diante de mais uma das malandragens dos dois.

– Você deu doce pra eles de novo?

– Não dessa vez. Mas como acha que eles iriam ficar no último dia de aula antes das férias?

– Então deixe-os aproveitar e venha me ajudar com o almoço, Sir Sherlock de Arendelle – ela brincou e puxou o marido para a cozinha – Não vão cair daí nem destruir o sofá – falou de longe para as crianças – Não me diga que está pensando em manda-los numa colônia de férias...

– Eu não faria isso com nossos mais preciosos tesouros quando finalmente podemos passar mais tempo com eles. Especialmente porque também estamos de férias. E agora o negócio é nosso, podíamos ficar de férias pra sempre.

– Não podíamos não.

– Se alguém for a algum lugar, iremos os quatro juntos. E se pudermos, levamos até Clyde e Sadie. Mas não posso negar que a senhora Hudson terá mais trabalho cuidando de nossos pequenos agora. Precisamos dos nossos momentos a sós.

Ela sorriu e deixou de lado o que fazia para beijá-lo.

– Eu te amo, Sherlock – sussurrou.

– Amo você, Joan, cada dia mais – a retribuiu intensamente.


End file.
